A Woman Under Cherry Blossom Tree
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Sai melihat sosok transparan di bawah pohon sakura, siapakah yang dilihatnya? Sai POV


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**, tapi Akatsuki milikku –dilempar pake ulekan cabe-

**Author: Dei-kun coolz**

**A Wo****man Under Cherry Blossoms**

**(Sai's POV)**

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku pergi latihan bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada misi...

'_Membosankan jika harus bersama mereka setiap hari,'_ pikirku.

Akupun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey- Sai! Mau kemana?!" teriak Naruto.

Aku terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikannya... Sudah agak jauh, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara marah Naruto dan Sakura yang menenangkannya. Aku melangkah tanpa tujuan, melewati jalanan yang ramai, hingga langkahku terhenti di sebuah pohon sakura.

'_Besar, tinggi, lebat, dan indah,'_ itulah yang bisa aku gambarkan.

'_Apakah di Konoha ada pohon sakura?! Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya...'_ aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, tapi itu tidak penting. Ternyata sekarang musim semi, aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Pandanganku terhalang oleh seorang wanita yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu.

'_Wanita itu kelihatannya bukan penduduk sini, pakaiannya juga aneh!'_ pikirku. Dia mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih, rambut hitam yang panjang terurai rapi, yang sedang melihat bunga sakura berguguran.

'_Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku!'_ batinku. Aku mulai mendekatinya dari belakang. Saat beberapa langkah lagi mendekati wanita itu...

"Saiii-!!" teriak seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil namaku. '_Ino!'_ batinku.

"Sai, ngapain kamu berdiri di situ sendiri?" tanyanya penasaran.

'_Sendiri?!' _batinku tersentak, "Ino, apa kau tidak melihat wanita itu?!" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhku.

"Hah-, mana ada orang lain di situ, cuma kau sendiri."

Aku kembali melihat ke depan, tapi...

'_Kemana wanita tadi?! Pohon sakuranya juga tidak ada!!'_ Aku kaget melihat semua kejadian ini, aku mencoba untuk lebih tenang.

"Sai? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya yang mulai mendekatiku.

"Daijoubu desu," balasku singkat.

"Kebetulan sekali ketemu Sai di sini, bagaimana kalau ikut aku ke Yakiniku Q?" tawarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Asuma-sensei mentraktir kami makan di Yakiniku Q, kita bisa makan di sana!" gumamnya.

"Aku 'kan bukan tim kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya, bukankah rejeki tidak boleh ditolak (?)

"Ino... Apa kau lihat bunga sakura tadi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Bunga sakura? Mana ada yang begituan di sini..."

"Tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas... Di tempatku berdiri tadi!" gumamku agak keras.

"Mungkin Sai cuma bermimpi" jelasnya.

'_Mana mungkin!'_ batinku.

"Katanya dulu memang ada... Sebuah pohon sakura tinggi dan besar, tapi pohon itu sudah lama mati," jelasnya lagi.

"..."

Tak terasa sudah sampai di Yakiniku Q, akupun makan yakiniku bersama Ino, dll. Aku masih memikirkan semua kejadian tadi, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat hal yang transparan begitu. Acara makan-makanpun selesai, untung saja aku tidak keceplosan mengatakan 'gendut' pada Chouji.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Paginya, aku kembali ketempat pohon sakura itu tanpa memperdulikan latihan. Rasa penasaranku lebih besar dari pada latihan yang membosankan. Akupun sampai di tempat kemarin, ternyata...

'_Pohon sakuranya masih ada, lalu wanita itu juga!'_ kataku dalam hati.

Aku mulai mendekati wanita itu, dia masih melihat pohon besar itu.

"Pohon ini besar juga ya..." kataku memecah keheningan. Wanita itu melihatku tanpa ekspresi. Dia kelihatan lebih tua dariku, kira-kira 4 tahun, wajahnya juga kelihatan lebih pucat dariku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada wanita transparan itu.

Wanita itu kelihatan kaget, "Apa kau bisa melihatku?!"

"Ya tampak jelas seperti pohon sakura itu."

"Kau orang yang kemarin 'kan?" tanya wanita transparan.

"Ya, namaku Sai," kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Miyu," jawabnya tanpa ditanya.

"Um-, Miyu-san bukan manusia 'kan? Kenapa masih di sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah... Aku menunggu seseorang di pohon sakura ini."

"Jadi, karena itu Miyu-san tidak bisa pergi dari sini..." gumamku. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Padahal bunga sakura ini indah, tapi hanya bisa mekar selama dua minggu dalam satu tahun," kataku.

"..."

"...Menyedihkan," gumamku melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya.

Hening sesaat...

"Apa masih mau menunggu juga?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku akan menunggunya..."

"Huff-" akupun menghela nafas, "Mungkin aku bisa membantu Miyu-san," tawarku.

"Benarkah?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, selagi orang yang Miyu-san tunggu masih hidup..." kataku sambil tersenyum ramah, "Tapi sebelumnya--" Dia hanya memandangiku, mungkin penasaran dengan kata-kata yang akan aku ucapkan selanjutnya. "...Kenapa Miyu-san mau menunggunya?"

"Itu karena, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menunggu di sini, tapi--"

"Tapi dia tidak datang, begitu 'kan?" kataku melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Ya," katanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, "Aku terus menunggunya di sini, saat musim panas, gugur, dingin, dan musim ini."

Kini air matanya menetes membasahi bumi (?)

"..."

"Tak lama kemudian aku meninggal karena penyakitku, dua tahun berlalu pohon ini juga ikut menyusulku."

Aku hanya terdiam, rasanya tidak enak menyela pembicaraan seorang wanita yang sedang menangis.

"Setiap hari aku melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di sini, tapi baru Sai-lah yang bisa melihatku..." gumamnya sambil menatapku, "Aku senang bisa berbicara pada Sai setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak berbicara pada siapapun," lanjutnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang yang Miyu-san tunggu?"

"Danzo..." gumamnya.

Aku tersentak, _'Apa yang dia maksud Danzo-sama!!'_

"...Mungkin Sai tidak mengenalnya," lanjutnya.

"Nama Danzo di sini hanya ada satu orang, kalau Danzo yang itu aku mengenalnya..." kataku, "Apa dia sudah tua sekarang?"

"Ya, seharusnya begitu... Aku sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun menunggunya."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa Danzo ke sini."

Aku melihat raut muka sedihnya berubah menjadi kaget dan senang. Akupun pergi meninggalkannya, menuju ke tempat Danzo-sama. Saat aku sampai ke tempatnya, aku menjelaskan semua kejadian itu pada Danzo-sama. Aku melihat raut muka Danzo-sama yang biasanya tak berekspresi sekarang berubah menjadi sedih.

'_Berarti aku tak salah orang,'_ pikirku.

Awalnya Danzo-sama tidak mau ikut, tapi setelah aku paksa akhirnya dia menyerah, dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku melihat sosok yang familiar di hadapanku, seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, manatap kami.

'Danzo...' gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga tak terdengar. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa melihat gerakan mulutnnya memanggil nama Danzo-sama.

"Apa Danzo-sama bisa melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri di hadapan kita sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Bicara apa kau, Sai?! Aku tidak melihat siapapun di situ!!" katanya dengan nada kasar.

"Tapi, Danzo-sama..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar leluconmu itu!!" katanya memotong kalimatku.

Danzo-sama melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami, sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana mimik mukanya sekarang.

"Danzo-sama!" teriakku memanggilnya.

"Sai, sudah cukup!" kata wanita itu.

"Tapi, Miyu-san sama sekali belum berbicara padanya!" kataku agak keras.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sudah puas bisa melihat wajahnya... Aku sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang."

"..."

"Arigatou, Sai..."

'_Terimakasih,'_ ucapan sederhana yang diucapkannya, entah kenapa ucapan itu tidak cocok untukku.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Menggugurkan kuntum demi kuntum bunga sakura. Wujud transparan di hadapanku mulai menghilang. Menyisakan senyum kepuasan diwajah sedihnya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. '_Bodoh'_ itulah yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Sayounara," gumamnya.

Kini wujudnya sudah menghilang bersama pohon sakura itu.

'_Sayounara... Kenapa harus mengatakan itu? Apa kita memang tidak bisa bertemu lagi?'_ tanyaku tanpa jawaban.

Aku masih tetap berdiri di situ, tiba-tiba...

"Sai! Ternyata kau disini! Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, tauk!!" kata seseorang bernada marah.

Dengan seketika aku memutar tubuhku 180 derajat. Terlihatlah Naruto dan Sakura yang juga sedang berdiri tak jauh di hadapanku.

"Cepat, kita harus ke pintu gerbang sekarang!" kata Naruto kembali.

"Ketua Yamato sudah menunggu kita di sana, kita diberi misi baru," gumam Sakura.

'_Misi baru...'_ batinku. Akupun beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Meninggalkan tempat menyedihkan itu. 'Masa lalu yang akan terkubur selamanya,' gumamku pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak," jawabku.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFINoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga... Fic ini terispirasi dari lagu Sakura no Ame, Itsuka (ada yang tau?). Sebenarnya mau dibuat songfic, tapi sepertinya tidak cocok. Karakter Sai diambil atas rekomendasi dari Hyuu Mizu-hime, hallo!! Maaf ficnya gaje soalnya author lagi puyeng mikirin lulus gak lulus (maklum dah kelas 9). Doa'kan moga aja semua murid kelas 6, 9, 12 lulus semua dan yang tidak ujian kelulusan moga aja naik kelas.... Amiin~.


End file.
